


Another Arena

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen, Post-BW, Pre-B2W2, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris, a champion hopeful, catches a Lapras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Arena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/gifts).



> Not my assignment, but when I read this in the requests list, chewed on this idea a while, then 'had' to write it. Yay, Iris. :)

"Alright!" Iris cheered on her haxorus at it landed the second part of the Dual Chop attack, completely knocking out the opponent's serperior. "You've mastered this attack, Haxorus! It's so awesome how you did it. Like this!" Iris imitated Haxorus's movements she imagined near perfectly, beaming at her pokemon when she was done.

Iris then noticed her opponent standing by the bank. The teenaged boy stood with his eyebrows raised, mouth agape. Iris tittered nervously. It wasn't that she wanted to rub the win in his face. "Thanks for battling me," Iris said. "Your Serperior was awesome too! I could hardly keep track of it with how fast it moved."

"Oh, no," the boy said, putting a hand to his head as he peered over at the water. "Thank you. I don't get a battle like this every day. You're Iris, right? The champion hopeful?"

"Yeah, that's me. I like battling strong trainers, too. So of course I've gotta battle the champion," Iris declared. She could add that she'd definitely win, but decided not to.

"Well, good luck when you do," the boy said.

"Thanks." Iris nodded and waved as her opponent left, then looked across the water, where the sandwich show was in full view. "Suddenly I'm hungry," Iris said to Haxorus, who roared in response. "I've got it, so are you. Maybe we can both get something to eat over there. Here, you rest in your pokeball." Iris returned Haxorus, then just as smoothly took out the next pokeball. "Go, Hydreigon! Let's surf!"

Iris hopped on her pokemon as it began the out of battle technique, scooting easily across the water. Iris looked forward, thinking how glad she was to only get a small spray of the water underneath, just cooling her down slightly before she'd reach her prize on the other side. Thinking of the food, Iris became relaxed. Then she was caught off guard, as she was splashed from the front. Hydreigon halted, and Iris wiped off her face before looking ahead with annoyance.

The large, blue pokemon gave a high, musical call. Iris blinked, looking back and forth for the trainer of the pokemon, but it was apparently wild. She'd only ever seen a bunch of basculin around Village Bridge before. This kind of pokemon species, she'd seen somewhere before, but was having trouble placing its name. Thinking a moment, Iris recalled it was a Lapras. "How annoying," Iris said, her stomach growling. "Let's get through this ugly river quickly. Come on, Hydreigon! Dragon Pulse!"

Hydreigon let out it own high call, which was kind of ear piercing, though Iris had gotten used to it by them. The sound echoed through the bridge nearby, and the Lapras in front of Iris narrowed its eyes, calling louder in response to Iris's pokemon. Hydreigon then began its attack. Lapras winced as it was hit with the stream of energy. "Alright, Hydreigon! Once more!" Iris ordered, expecting Lapras's continued outrage, but not patient enough for another drawn out battle.

Lapras instead sang a calm, musical tone. Iris could feel her body relax, but then tensed up as she felt the cold water around her ankles. "Hydreigon! Wake up!" Iris shouted. As she tried to get her pokemon's attention, an eerie rainbow-colored glow spread through the area. "Oh no-" Iris began. Just as she realized it, Lapras began its ice beam attack, and fired at Iris's sleeping pokemon. Iris screamed, feeling part of the attack herself since she was riding on the pokemon. But the brunt was taken by Hydreigon, and it must have hurt the pokemon so much worse. Iris could feel it sinking further below her. Taking out Hydreigon's pokeball, Iris quickly returned it.

And just like that, Iris splashed into the water herself. She began to tread water. Iris had never been very good at swimming, but felt she wouldn't drown at least. Or would she? Iris began to sink even lower. Just as she did, Lapras rushed toward her. "Ah-" Iris flailed, unable to reach her other pokeballs as she struggled to keep afloat. Seeing Lapras's horn headed toward her, Iris cringed.

But the impact never came. Instead, Iris was gently lifted up out of the water, now behind Lapras's neck. Iris silently blinked, shaking as she got over her fright. Lapras soon shook the girl off its back as they reached shallower waters. Iris's feet found the bottom of the river, and she then walked toward shore, now dripping wet.

Looking back at Lapras, Iris saw the wild pokemon glancing back at her calmly. How conceited of it, from just having won one battle, to act like that. But still, it had won, Iris realized with an active distaste. It had a right to be happy about it, even if it had been a cold, completely unfair matchup in a place that really wasn't appropriate for battling.

"Oh, Iris," the owner of the sandwich shop said as she came running over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Iris said, trying to smile though she hated to be asked that question.

"Good, good. That Lapras is really powerful, isn't it?" the shopkeeper commented. "Ah, well, would you like me to get your regular order ready?"

"No thanks, I'll be back later," Iris said. She tried to dry off, but still dripped water around as she went over village bridge, avoiding other uncomfortable questions. Iris ran as she finally made it over the bridge, wanting to get back to Opelucid right away. Then once she was there, Iris managed to avoid everyone's view as she made her way home. Hopefully she'd be presentable before anyone in town saw her at least.

No such luck. "What's this?" Drayden asked. He'd noticed Iris right away, having been sitting at the table close to the door as he looked over some paperwork.

Iris froze, then looked down at the floor where she was tracking in dirt and mud. "I'll clean it up later, I just want to get clean and heal everybody first," she promised.

"Of course," Drayden said. "But what happened?"

"Well, ah, I was just doing some training, you know," Iris said.

"I see. So you lost a battle in the water," Drayden concluded.

Iris scowled. It was like Drayden to figure out just what had happened. "What kind of a battle is that, anyway," she complained. "All that water, that's no place for a pokemon to do its awesome moves. Ice types can then slip everything up. It's one thing to battle them in the gym, but out there? Really creepy." Iris shivered as she remembered the spooky light that Lapras had given off while starting its ice beam attack.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that, Iris," Drayden said.

"Hm? You are?" Iris asked.

"Yes. You've always been at home in the most rugged environments. But I suppose we all have our own frailties and failings."

Iris opened her mouth to respond, but Drayden was right on the money, as he often was. Iris sighed, tapping her foot as she thought of how to make this right. "Just because I lost once doesn't mean I can't go back and win," she concluded. Iris then grinned, clenching her fists together, then raising them in enthusiasm. "Yeah! I'll go back and beat that pokemon up good, even if water battling's my weakness! I'll definitely win this time!"

"Let me know how it goes," Drayden said.

"Sure will, Grandpa," Iris promised. Before she could say anything else, Iris ran upstairs to her room, showering off quickly before brushing some of the dirt from her hair and getting on a fresh outfit. Iris was determined to go back right away, but Drayden stopped her at the door, saying it was too late to go all the way back to village bridge, and besides, Iris had promised to clean up after herself.

So she did, then went to sleep, getting up before the sun to run out to Village Bridge. By the time Iris got there, there was a pleasant sunrise. "Let's go, Hydreigon," Iris said, and was soon floating around the water on her pokemon. That Lapras was harder to find than she'd thought it would be. After a while, Iris spotted it. "There!" she shouted, pointing in the right direction for Hydreigon's sake.

Hydreigon moved forward, and Iris laughed playfully as they surfed forward. However, Lapras didn't approach them. Instead, it surfed away just as quickly. "What's this," Iris muttered. The lapras hadn't been nearly as shy yesterday. She was sure it was the same one. It didn't act scared, just floated away, glancing behind and meeting Iris in the eyes as if daring her to follow. "Alright," Iris muttered. "I'll battle you wherever you want!"

Lapras moved far quicker than Hydreigon could follow. Rather than follow further up the river, Iris sighed, having Hydreigon go back to the bank. She then stood there, looking around for where the water/ice type may have gone. She'd never catch up with Lapras if it didn't want to be found. But if it came by again, Iris would be ready to challenge it.

Not seeing Lapras after a while, Iris sat down. With the sun getting higher in the sky, she did feel a little warm, so took off her shoes and stuck her feet in. Nearby, some of the local musicians were singing. She'd heard them before, but never noticed how nice it sounded echoing through this particular area, combined with the sound of the stream. Closing her eyes, Iris breathed in the fresh air as the cool breeze flowed by.

A musical note sounded in front of her, and Iris opened her eyes, slightly surprised. As she did, Lapras met eyes with her, then called out again. It almost seemed to smile. Iris smirked and shook her head. "You... I think I can kind of understand you," Iris said, recalling Drayden's declaration that Iris felt 'at home' nearly anywhere. "You didn't want me and Hydreigon stomping through your pretty home and calling it ugly, huh?"

Though Lapras couldn't answer with words, Iris took the way the pokemon met her eyes with a calm stare as an affirmation. She sighed to herself, realizing she'd been cutting herself off from a large part of the world. Those that came to challenge her when she'd acted as gym leader often brought ice types, even water types, and they were all on Iris's turf, in the warm, dry gym that she liked. It was fine as a challenge for the badge seekers, but not so much for Iris herself.

"I want to see more," Iris said. She smiled at Lapras. "I want to see more of this river, the ocean, everywhere that you ice types and water types call home." Iris nodded to herself after she'd spoken. So many trainers traveled, going to all kinds of places. She should do the same.

And Iris shouldn't limit herself away from using any sort of pokemon, either. "I want you to come with me, too!" Iris said, pointing at Lapras, then to one of her pokeballs. The pokemon's eyes widened, and it let out a questioning call. "That's right. I can't master this kind of battling experience without a pokemon like you. I want to catch you!"

Lapras called out again, and Iris met its determined expression with her own. Lapras wanted to come to Iris, but Iris had to prove herself first. Lapras wasn't going to come with a trainer it had just beaten the other day, after all. "Hydreigon, go!" Iris said, though this pokemon was just her ride. Once Iris was out surfing in the water, she threw out another pokeball. "Go, Haxorus!"

Haxorus called as it went into the water, shuddering only slightly as it touched the water. Iris giggled. Her haxorus handled that transition better than she herself had. They'd all get used to it, both Iris and her pokemon, and be the best at battling even in places like this. "Haxorus, dragon dance!" Iris ordered.

As Haxorus performed its sparkly red dance, Lapras got ready with an ice beam. "Hang in there, Haxorus!" Iris shouted before the attack hit. This time, she saw Lapras's move as more beautiful than creepy. Haxorus took it easily, roaring, ready to counter. "Dual chop!" Iris gave the next order.

Haxorus moved with surprising grace in the water, perfectly performing its well practiced moved and hitting Lapras once, then twice. Already, Lapras seemed tired. Hoping she'd proven herself as a trainer, Iris tossed out an empty pokeball. Lapras was sucked inside, and it just floated in the water. Jumping off of Hydreigon, Iris reached out and grabbed the pokeball. It had stopped moving, and Lapras was captured. "Alright!" Iris shouted, holding it up, splashing water around as she did. Iris then grabbed hold of Haxorus, grinning at her two pokemon. "Are you guys excited? We've got a new friend. Now we're gonna learn all about battling in the water with Lapras."

Her two pokemon called out loudly, seeming more exciting than Iris had imagined they would be. She laughed, finding the attitude contagious. Training of all kinds was fun, and this would be no exception.


End file.
